


Vietnam’s Harem!

by SAEKA



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Basically a harem, F/M, M/M, Multi, She’s basically a stoic and emotionless, She’s that Asian mom nobody wants to mess with, Vietnam is IC(In Character), Vietnam’s the stoic mom, ”I hate these kids”
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAEKA/pseuds/SAEKA
Summary: Vietnam wasn’t a very noticeable or popular country,only just slightly more popular than the average human being. She noticed that her brothers went somewhere every once and a while, and she decided to hop along on the trip and ended up in a world meeting! How will she feel with the large arrange of personalities?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m part Vietnamese, and I thought it’d be fun to write about a character that isn’t noticed much. By far, she’s one of my favorites.

Vietnam watched as her older brother, China, packed things. She always wondered where he went, but never really bothered to care until today. She watched him leave, only to finally let her curiosity take over, as she stuffed a regular collar shirt and shorts in a bag and ran after him, mentally noting to herself not to make a noise. She follows him inside the airport and see him book a flight. She books right after him, then runs to follow him, being discreet and making sure she wasn’t too loud, although she was in a pretty loud and crowded place. She sat seats behind him, covering her face with sunglasses while making sure her Ao Daí didn’t stand out. She bought a cap from a nearby gift shop and used it to secure her identity, though, it gave her some looks from passerby’s.

She waited about an hour or two, hearing that their flight was about to take off, so she got up quickly after waiting a good 2-3 minutes of China walking away. She didn’t pack much, so security was nothing when she walked by. Maybe she should’ve brought her paddle. Would they even allow that?

Boarding on, seeing as her seat was registered right next to China’s, she panicked. Her last minute outfit idea was just to tuck her Ao Daí in her pants and her collar flipped inside to make it seem as if she had a green shirt on, as well as tying her hair up and putting her cap on. She looked relatively like a guy, she still also had her sunglasses on. 

She sat down, and thank god she sat by the window, having not to look at her older brother in fear of her disguise being ruined. She thought to herself, “I’m the master of disguise. This should be no problem.” 

She heard somebody sit next to her. She turned to see her brother packing his stuff in the seat’s pocket. He turned to look at her, and she quickly turned the other way.

“Hello there.” She heard him say. She sweated, but then again, he wouldn’t say “hello there” to her. She turned around and plastered the fakest smile she could have mustered, and imitated a deep voice. Luckily for her, she already had a deep voice to begin with. “Hello..” 

He stared at her blankly, before apologizing. “Sorry for staring, you just remind me of my Sister, aru.” She nodded, and thanked whatever god was out there that helped her. She simply nodded and turned the other way, just hoping the damned flight would end soon.

They landed in America. Odd.. China has always complained about the guy but now he’s here? Perhaps.. They’re dating?? No way.. She quickly grabbed her things and waited for the pilot to give the signal so they could leave. She followed China immediately after. She followed him, but he entered some mall, she assumed to use the restroom. She needed to buy new clothes so she doesn’t stand out, so she went to disposit dông (Vietnamese currency) into American dollars. She went to buy some black clothes, such as a black sweater and pants, and some regular t-shirts and shorts. It was quite warm during this time, so she didn’t mind wearing American clothes.

After buying new clothes, she waited for China to leave the restroom. She waited 2 minutes before seeing him walk out, and she began to pursue him once more. She sees him enter some sort of Hotel, and immediately tries to enter, before being stopped by two men. 

“Who are you? What is your business here? You are aware this is an authorized building?” They question her. She gulped down and asked, “Authorized for whom exactly?” In the best English she could have said. Luckily, she knew French, so twisting some words into English helped lots. 

“Countries.” Countries.. So her brother was visiting a meeting for Countries? She spoke, “Is it open to all countries or just... Certain countries?” They stares at her, before answering her question, “All, though I doubt you understand what we are talking about. She grinned inside her head, untucking her Ao Daí and taking off her cap, clipping her sunglasses to her now re-opened collar. “I am The Republic of Vietnam; also known as Vietnam.”

“Do you have evidence?”

She grabbed her sunglasses and stabbed it into her eye. Of course, it was extremely painful, but she waited a few minutes for it to heal. Her economy was rising fast, so she was aware that her wounds would heal quickly.

They stared at her in shock. Vietnam has never attended a World Meeting until now. They bowed and apologized, “Sorry ma’am, we didn’t realize you were a country.” She felt pride, striding into a building without having to hurt anybody. She strides in, and immediately ran into a bathroom to change into a t-shirt and shorts.

 

She continues walking around the place and finds a room full of a bunch of chairs and a huge table. She takes a good look of the room before hearing some voices. She panicked for a bit before hiding behind a bunch of plants in the corner of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A band of people began piling in, whom she assumed were these so called, “countries”. They all began talking, but what really surprised her was that she noticed many of her other brothers were also there, such as: Hong Kong, Japan, Thailand, and etc. She stared at them from afar, noticing all sorts of personalities, varying from the all shy and quiet Japan to the loud and obnoxious existence of who she assumed to be “America”. She hears a lot of yelling between him and some other guy, which didn’t take her a long time to realize, “England”. She hears a familiar voice from the all-too flirtatious France. She would know, as she has spent too long with the guy, she actually found his flirtatious attempt with her a nuisance. She thought it was stupid but entertaining at first, but those thoughts drained quickly due to the common factor that he wouldn’t shut up.

 

“Come on dude, you keep complaining about my hamburgers when your scones could literally kill a man.” America commented to the dismay of England. He busted a vein and they started yelling at one another again. She found this extremely annoying, their bickering getting to her head. She was a patient person, but today, she was fed up. She had to chase China’s every move as well as not get caught, along with spending time trying to figure out American currency. She hasn’t eaten all day, and she didn’t get to clean her house before she left. 

She massages her temple, before taking a deep breath and yelling, “Would you two just shut up?!” Her eyes widened as the room went quiet, covering her mouth and her breathing went discreet. Her brothers would surely recognize her voice, but in which she prayed they actually forgot about her for once. “Alright, jeez, you didn’t have to yell at us.” America said but he still wasn’t sure who said it.

 

England sat down with a coughed apology and they began to speak again. Damn, was she lucky America was actually pretty stupid. She remains quiet for the rest of the meeting, listening into everything. She sees and hears them wrap up the meeting, waiting for everybody to leave before she finally gets up. She double checks the room to make sure that nobody was present. Leaving the room, she decided that she’d rest in the bathroom, not risking the chance of getting caught. She ran to the females Restroom and occupied a stall, looking around the whole entire room with nothing to do other than to sleep.

She closed her eyes, sitting on the toilet and leaning on the base. After 5 minutes of uncomfortable silence, she drifted off to sleep.

.  
.  
.

She opened her eyes after a good rest. An uncomfortable one, but it was longer than her usual sleep. She checked her watch and noticed it was around 6 in the morning, getting up and slightly creaking open the stall to check if anybody was there. After clearing the area, she decided to take a small bath after noticing there was a drain. She locked the bathroom door and took off all her clothes, putting hot water in a nearby bucket and pouring it all over her body. She heard a stall open, and that’s when she knew, she fucked up, hard.

She noticed a MAN rubbing his eyes, so she grabbed her clothes and quickly re-entered a stall. She didn’t close the door in risk of making noise, and just held it slightly closed. She looked at the man staring at the puddle she made, and as her eyes adjusted, it was Thailand-! She held her breath as she heard him sigh, “America’s so messy..”. She thanked her luck once more, but forgot she locked the bathroom door. She saw him go to open the door, only to effortfully pull at it with no avail. He noticed the door was locked, unlocked it, and left.

She checked around the bathroom for any more people or if Thailand left any of his accessories, making sure he wouldn’t come back. She made her way to the exit to make sure nobody was in the hallway, before going back inside the bathroom, locking the door, and continuing to wash herself. After finishing up, she put on her all-Black clothes on her spy outfit. She swiftly left the room, checking her clock and noticing it was about 7 am. She looked inside the meeting room and noticed that nobody was there, scanning the entire room, then running back in and hiding in the same spot as always.

 

Watching the countries pile into the room, she sat through another yelling contest and normal conversations, before England finally decided to throw fists at America, with America chuckling and laughing like crazy at his futile attempts. They started running towards her corner of the room, and when she watched America fall back in shock, she couldn’t help but to stand up and catch him, kicking away the plants she was hiding behind and caught him between her arms.

All she thought was that he was pretty fucking heavy, but then her second thought came up: They all know I’m here.


	3. Chapter 3

 

   China was shocked to see his little sister there, as well as all the other Asian countries that attended. He was the first of them to talk, "H-How did you get here, Vietnam aru??" Vietnam dropped America in her arms, scanning around the room as she took a deep breath. "Sorry me no speak Chinese or English. Me is not Vietnam. What is a Vietnam? Not me, I do not speak a English."  _China took a deep breath, "_ Ban dēn dāy bāng cách nào? Dung chói cām." (How did you get here? Stop playing dumb.)  _Vietnam gulped, putting her hand behind her back, but keeping on a stoic face, "_ Sorry, me a no idea what you talk about..?"  _China stared at her with a bitch face, and crossed his arms. He raised one of his eyebrows, Vietnam began to sweat more. She sighed, and looked at the open door. She put her foot behind her other foot and started acting feeble, "_ S-Sorry, Big Brother China.."  _She feigned shyness, as everybody else but the Asian countries saw as innocence, while the Asian countries were confused as hell. Hong Kong even sported a disgusted face._ Vietnam took this chance and dashed out the door, running for her life like she was being chased by some sort of Dragon. She looked behind her as she saw the fastest of the Asian countries chase her, her eyes paled watching South Korea gain speed. She kept the stoic face, her mind running wild, banging onto the walls as she was running. That seemed to confuse Korea. She took this chance and slammed her way inside of some door and locked it behind her. She looked around the room, seeming to be a hotel room lavished with a great view of the city and comfortable furnishings. She sighed, taking off her shoes at the entrance way and exploring around the room.

 She liked the peace and quiet, but she had nothing to do. She took a deep breath and grabbed a broom from the bathroom and started cleaning. The room was already clean but just a little more wouldn't hurt. She started wiping off the dust from the bed frame and organized the books laid in there, all from A-Z. She noticed something different about every room. There was a cabinet of tea on the table stand. Each room had something different in it, and she assumed this belonged to some European. Maybe France? He liked tea.. She boiled some water by a nearby kettle and plugged it into an outlet, getting water from the bathroom and started making some tea.

  She realized this, her habit, making tea whenever she sees a bag. She glares at the cup of tea. She remembered she used to make tea for France every morning when he conquered her, and this dumb habit she grew accustom to really annoyed her. She couldn't waste the tea, but she didn't want to drink it either. She sighed, holding the tea in her hands, as to keeping the tea warm every 5 minutes by putting it back in the kettle. She was hoping the tea would evaporate; therefore, not wasting tea and giving the room a better smell. She opened the curtain to the room and opened the balcony door, standing on the balcony. She noticed some bird poop and dust, a couple of bugs. She went back inside and got a wet cloth. She walked back on the balcony and flicked the bugs off from the high building. She wiped at the bird poop and blew away the dust. She decided that the balcony was empty, so she went back inside the room, grabbed some chairs and a flower pot, going back outside, and placing the flower pot on the coffee table outside, also placing the chair down right next to it.

 She wiped her forehead, although she wasn't sweating, and put her hands in her pocket. She breathed in and out after doing everything she could have done. She went back inside to the nice fresh air of oolong tea. Seemed it evaporated already. She grabbed some books that caught her interest and sat on the floor. The bed wasn't hers, and she didn't ask for permission, so she stayed away from the bed, only cleaning it and making it tidier. She read the books she grabbed, soon becoming so enticed that she didn't notice her surroundings.

She spent hours reading, getting up to drink water, breathing in air every once in a while. She didn't even use the bathroom there, in case it was brand new. She didn't want to ruin a hotel room that she didn't even own, nor, was even in her own country. She respected her surroundings. She dusted everything once in a while, dusting the lamp that she used for light so that the dust surrounding it doesn't ruin it. Wait.. Why is she.. Dusting a light when it's morning? She swiftly put away her books and opened the curtain, to reveal the sun setting. She heard the knob at the door move, looking behind her, she saw the knob twisting and turning. She closed the curtain quickly and basically flew under the bed. She didn't make a noise, not a _single_  peep. She only saw the owner's shoes.  _Lucky her, it wasn't an Asian. Her family has grown_ _accustom to taking off their shoes before entering their house, or when they were going to bed._ She hears the rustling a fabric, most liking belonging to the owner whom is changing(obviously). She heard him speak, "Why does it smell like tea in here?". She totally forgot about that! The smell was still present, she just had grown used to it. "Did I brew some tea this morning? Agh, blasted! It's probably that prat, America! But.. The tea smells nice, so it probably wasn't him. Oolong? Was China in here? No, he respects space.."  _She hears him ponder about the possible suspects to this 'crime'._

She grew tired of his constant talking and her eyelids grew heavier. She didn't really care at this point. She allowed he eyes to close, then everything went dark.

  


End file.
